Desires, Deep and Dark
by LordGodsServant
Summary: What if you got offered your deepest and darkest desire.  What if someone offered it to you, no strings attached.  Would you take it?  The thing is, many people are liars.  Main pairing will be Sonamy.


_Just to let you know, this fic will pull from both the Sonic Archie Comics and Sonic X, but mostly through characters included._

* * *

What happened? It all happened so suddenly. One week we were all living our normal lives, next thing I know almost everyone I know has turned on me. And you know what the worst thing about it is? I'm stuck, trapped, I can't do a single thing. Here I am trapped in here while the whole world goes down the tubes outside. At least that's what I assume from what I saw before I was trapped.

But I can't let myself wallow, I need to pull myself together and get back to studying. This place has everything I need in order to get out. I just need to be able to use it. That's the key phrase isn't it "able to." I have the necessary supplies but I hate being stuck in here.

Once again, how did it all come to this? You want to know, huh, well, I'll tell you. It started when some ruins were being excavated.

* * *

There was an excavation dig going on. On an otherwise unremarkable hill on the planet of Mobius a lot of attention was currently centered around a recently discovered ruin.

The hill had been passed over many times as just a normal hill, but a recent storm and a small Earthquake had shifted the ground enough to reveal stone that had obviously had something intelligent put it there.

This had sparked the interest of some well known figures and they were currently working to remove at least the top layer of dirt so that they could break in.

Sonic stopped working for a moment to look around and take in the work site. Tails was operating a large backhoe and was moving the excess dirt away. Knuckles (being the best digger) was currently hard at work tunneling back and forth, loosening the earth and moving it away from the stone. Other such as Amy and Sally were working as well doing various things such as manually digging or manually removing the dirt.

Sonic returned to spin dashing through the dirt and suddenly stopped when he felt himself slam against a wall. He got up, massaging his head and then looked at what he'd slammed into. It looked like an ornate stone door. Various weird symbols were carved on it, birds, beasts, and various other things he couldn't make out.

"HEY GUYS, I THINK I FOUND AN ENTRANCE!"

His friends gathered around, all intrigued by the markings on the door.

"Knuckles" Tails said suddenly "can you make out any of these, maybe they were made by Echidna's?"

After studying the door for a second Knuckles shook his head.

"Nope, I can't recall any of these symbols ever appearing on any Echidna ruins I've ever seen. And believe me I've seen a lot."

"Now, how are we gonna get this thing open?" Sonic asked.

"You could try touching it."

Sonic smirked "yeah right, like touching it would open it up."

To prove his point he poked the door and . . . nothing happened. Sonic's smirk widened and then he warned "I would stand back if I were you guys, I'm going for the fast and clean way."

Following his advice the people backed away as Sonic leapt into his spin dash and slammed himself into the door. Two seconds later he was lying in a mound of dirt, wiping dirt off himself and rubbing his sore quills. He hadn't even made a dent in the door. Knuckles took a running start and launched himself at the door. His fist slammed into it and stopped dead. He hopped about in a silent display of how much it had hurt his knuckles. Tails even took the backhoe and slammed it against the door. All that accomplished was slightly bending the machine.

Everyone sat around, trying to brainstorm how to get past this new dilemma. Amy Rose strolled forward and stroked the door, trying to get a feel for it. She had been intending to draw her hammer and take a good swing but suddenly a few symbols on the door shone and it opened. Everyone stared at it with open mouths for well past 10 seconds.

Knuckles was the first to remember that flies tended to like open mouths so he promptly shut his and walked up to the door. Peering in, he saw that the first room was shaped rather like an entryway with more of the strange carvings on the walls. At the end of the room, a staircase started descending down into more darkness. Torches adorned the walls.

"It looks like it might go on for awhile. We should pick a team to go down and explore a bit."

Knuckles looked around at the people present and made his choices.

"Amy, Sonic and Tails, we'll start the exploration."

They got some equipment and received some words of advice. Then they started down into the ruins.


End file.
